Unexpected Findings
by Blue Angel2
Summary: Each guy gets in trouble somehow with OZ, will the Sailor Senshi save them? And will they see them again? General/ Humor/ and Romance. Each story Dedicated to one of my friends. So Please R/R ^_^.
1. When the Dessert meets the Ocean

I'm just saying that I don't own the Gundams nor Sailor Moon, even if I wanted to, so  
if you sue me, You're just wasting your time.  
  
  
Unexpected Findings  
When The Dessert meets the Ocean  
  
  
" There he is, get him!" Exclaimed a soldier pointing to an unknown person.   
  
" Where? I don't see him!" Said another soldier, looking in the darkness. Their adversary   
was very sneaky. Like he had done this a thousand times.   
  
` Why the hell did I decide to take this mission?' He thought as he watched other solders go   
by, not even noticing or even thinking to check in such a place he was hiding. ` Sooner or later   
they are going to find me, then that will be the end of my Gundam days!'   
  
He was interrupted from his thoughts as a soldier just decided to look down this corridor.   
Quickly thinking, he jumped onto a near pipe that was supplying water through out the camp   
and tried his best not to reveal himself to his enemy. The soldier looked around making sure he   
looked though every nook and cranny, or other wise his commanding officer would yell at him if   
he didn't look at everything like it was an enemy.  
  
" Nothing here!" He yelled as he left the area, looking around again and left. The Gundam pilot   
got down from his other hiding spot and thought of an idea that came a little late.   
  
` Damn! I could have used that soldier, now this is going to be even harder!' He decided to get   
out of here while no one was around, try to find a stupid soldier and sneak out as if he was never   
there in the first place.   
  
Getting that disk for the doctors wasn't that smart. Even Duo nor Trowa wanted to go, they said   
that they had other things to do. Heero just looked at the mission but didn't pay to take it; he just   
left on his Gundam and flew off somewhere. Wufie didn't want to go he was still blaming himself   
for that accident that happened to Relena though she wasn't hurt, Heero gave the cold shoulder to   
him.   
  
Like he ever spoke, the only person that could get him to speak was Relena, and the casual nagging   
of Duo Maxwell. So, he ran to another spot. He looked around hoping that he could find a soldier   
off duty and sleeping for all he cared. Luckily a soldier walked over and sat down on a chair, next   
to where the Gundam pilot was. His friend sat down next to him.  
  
" So, you have any idea where this Gundam pilot is?"  
  
" A Gundam pilot? What makes you think it's a Gundam pilot?"  
  
" Oh, I don't know? It sounds like a Gundam pilot."  
  
" Well, have you seen any Gundams around?" said the soldier to his friend.  
  
" No.." He said getting something close by to snack on. " You know what?"  
  
" What?" said his friend getting pretty bored.  
  
" They never have any good food in this dump!"  
  
" Don't I know it!" The Gundam pilot looked at them in wonder.  
  
` How could anyone talk about food at this time? No, wait maybe Duo! But then again.' He trailed   
off as he got out his gun and looked at how many bullets he had. ` Only 5!' He looked even harder,   
` Great! Oh, well, guy has got to do what guy has got to do! Uh?'   
  
He looked up to see the soldiers asleep from talking and they had a little too much to drink. `Soldiers!'   
He shook his head left then right. " Man , how gullible can they be?" He then took a soldier close to   
him and put his uniform on. " I'll do you the favor so you don't look bad, just say I ambushed you!"   
He said with a smile. He ran off hiding his face from any known person, he finally came up to a   
soldier that seemed to be in command.  
  
" Did you find him?" He yelled into his face.  
  
" No, sir!" He said back doing a solute. The commander looked at him slowly and then left. This   
was his chance to escape, He ran into the plane room and looked around him for a door.   
  
" They must have hidden it well!" He exclaimed looking for it in a frantic.  
  
"Stop him! He's out there!" He heard the commander say.  
  
" Oh, Great! He found me out!" He said finally finding the door, he ran to it and opened it. He   
quickly ran from the door forgetting to close it. The soldiers were right behind him.  
  
" Stop or I'll shoot!" The soldier said to the Gundam Pilot. He just kept on going. The soldier shot   
several bullets at him, most of his bullets missed, but one shot the gundam pilot in the arm. He   
screamed in pain as he fell to the ground, that bullet hit him like a truck.   
" Don't move!" Soldier said holding the gun close to the boy's head. " Just as I thought, I knew   
by what you look like, you are not old enough to be one of my men." He said spitting at the ground.   
" Get up!" The Gundam pilot quickly got to his feet, holding his arm and making his eye do a squint   
because of the pain. " Who are you?" The soldier asked still holding the gun, pointing it at his head.  
  
" I'm Quatre Rebarba Winner!" Quatre said to them, " I'm a Gundam Pilot!" The soldiers didn't   
take their eyes off him.   
  
" FIRE!" Said the commander. Before the shot.  
  
" Shine Aqua Illusion!" Came a scream from nowhere, and shot water like ice at the gun.   
The gun froze with the bullet still in mid air. The solder dropped the gun.  
  
" Who are you?" He asked a Sailor like Heroine.  
  
" I'm Sailor Mercury!" She said to them, " I will protect love and justice for the planet Mercury!"   
She looked at them, " I will protect the weak! From you! In behave of Mercury I'll punish you!"   
She paused a moment, " Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" Then this wave of Water came at them and   
froze most of the troop. The rest ran off. She dropped from the beam and looked at the person   
she saved.  
  
" Well, thank you very much for calling me weak!" Quatre said to her. She smiled and started to   
walk off. " Wait! Will I ever see you again?"  
  
" It could happen!" She said turning around and smiled and walked out of sight. Quatre gave a   
smile and found his Gundam, Sandrock.   
  
` I hope I'll meet you again, Sailor Mercury!'  
  
  
Dedicated to my friend Ami-chan! 


	2. Pyro Dragon Meets Pyro Priestess

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing nor Sailor Moon so don't bug me on legal stuff,   
K! I scratch your back you scratch mine! K! Now on with the story.  
  
  
  
Unexpected Findings  
Pyro Dragon Meets Pyro Priestess   
  
  
  
  
It was nightfall out, the perfect night for no one to suspect anything. In a dark room on   
one side of the base, some one was typing on a computer looking for files to tell him   
where to find a certain disk for the doctors. He typed faster thinking now was a perfect   
time to leave this god forsaken place. He did not want to be spotted now, not yet anyway.   
He turned off the power from the computer and started to walk off to find the disk.   
  
Before he turned the computer off, he did know that it was on the other side of the base   
he had just illegally broken into. He looked around the corner, of the hall, he was just   
walking through, to see no one in sight. He sighed in relieve for not being spotted just   
yet.   
  
He then ran to another hall, so he could reach that side of the base faster. When he got   
there he did realize that it was under heavy guard. The doors that had the disk were huge,   
and the man looked equal to the size if you looked with one eye closed. The boy stared at   
them for a moment and sighed as he walked slowly up to one of the solders being sure   
not to get their attention.   
  
When he was right behind one of them, he put both of his hands up and hit them on the   
side of the neck, knocking both out quickly. The boy smiled a sly smile. " That was way   
to easy!" He said out loud, he then turned to the door and opened it slowly, thinking that   
there might be other soldiers there. He peeked through the door and saw nothing but the   
main computer. He smiled again thinking that this was way too easy for something that   
he could do better.  
  
He walked up to the main computer and pulled out a black disk. This black disk was so   
important to the doctors but the boy didn't know why. He sighed as he put the disk in his   
pocket and started to walk out. " This was way to easy!" He said again and walked out   
the door, there he saw that the two soldiers that he knocked out were gone. " Hey! Where   
did they go?" The boy said and then thought that they must have called for back up. He   
started to run. Then just behind him he heard the yelling of some one saying.   
  
" There he is! GET HIM!" The boy ran like crazy. He ran to the stairs and flew down it   
while up on top they were shooting at him. All but one shot missed, it hit him in the leg;   
which made the boy limp but he pressed on. He ran and ran and ran. Guns still going off   
as he tried desperately to get away. He ran out of the building and into the campsite of   
where most of the soldiers slept. He looked around hoping to find a good hiding spot. If   
he didn't then the soldiers would possibly kill him.  
  
` Why, Why, Why, Why, Why, did I decide to take this mission!' He yelled in his head as   
he ran further. He remembered when he first heard of the job, it was a week after   
Quatre's mission. He remembered the night when the Arabian soldier of the Dessert came   
back from his mission with his arm bleeding badly from a shot wound. Duo came up to   
the poor boy and looked at his arm, and asked that most asked question.  
  
" Quatre, what happened to you?" Quatre looked up through one eye and held in his not   
hurting, throbbing arm a disk, he smiled a painful smile and said in a hurting voice.  
  
" I had a little trouble..but I got the disk!" Quatre then let the disk fall to the carpeted   
floor of the home that the Gundam Pilots shared. Quatre then shut his eyes and began to   
fall. Trowa and Duo caught him and then put him on the couch.  
  
" Poor Quatre!" Duo said as he was fixing the wound that Quatre had. " He must not have   
had such a good time, ne?" No one paid any attention to Duo as he finished his little   
work and got up with a stretch. Duo then sat down in another chair and turned on the   
television and started to watch cartoons.   
  
Trowa came in and sat down in an opposite chair Duo was in and wondered loudly. " I   
wonder.." He began. " I wonder, if the mission was so hard...why did Quatre   
survive?" Duo looked at him curiously and then spoke in a shocked voice.   
  
" Why in the world would you say that?" Duo said with annoyance, Duo would never   
wonder over the death of his friends. His friends were too important to him. He would   
give up his life to help them, even if they wouldn't return it.  
  
" Well, I mean, look at him," Trowa stated. " He looks hurt really badly, it seems he had   
some help."  
  
With that thought in the boy's head, he sort of..Sort OF wished he could get some   
help. He had about the entire base after his butt. He ran into a corner that was between   
two tents, and ducked hoping that the soldiers wouldn't spot him. He sighed in relieve as   
the solders that were following him, past him and going in different directions.   
  
The boy looked at the disk that was so very important to the doctors that made him risk   
his life. ` I'm gonna kill that braided BAKA!' He yelled in his head. He was the reason   
why he was to do this mission.  
  
" Well,...it seems that there is another mission." Duo said sipping his coke.  
  
" What, you want me to do the job?" Wufie said in more annoyance than a question. Duo   
took another sip of his coke and looked over at Quatre that was just healing from the shot   
wound.   
  
" I would do it Wu-man, but I have to look after Quatre!" He then turned to Wufie. " And   
plus Heero and Trowa are out of the house." Wufie knew that he had no choice but go, if   
he argued than it would either end up getting the doctors mad or Wufie killing Duo,   
which wasn't such a good idea. Either way, Wufie was going to have to go.  
  
Wufie made a fist out of his hand. ` One of these days Maxwell! I'll have your hid!' He   
then looked up, he had been sitting around thinking the entire time when he could be   
escaping. He looked around, hoping to find a sneaky way to his Gundam, Altron.   
  
He didn't spot anyone coming so he took that as a sign to run like hell. As he was making   
his last turn off to find where he put his suit, there he found the same soldiers right back   
on his trail. ` Why me!' Wufie yelled in his head as he ran the other direction.   
Unfortunate for Wufie he only had a sword with him and not a trusty gun, which if you   
were him; seemed penniless.   
  
Wufie turned another corner but it ended up to have a wall blocking him to his gundam.   
He stood there frozen, was this it? Was he to die here? Why couldn't it be Maxwell?   
Wufie kept thinking. He turned around and looked at about twenty soldier about ready to   
fire. The commander came to the side and smiled a huge smile. He then looked at Wufie   
and said.  
  
" Who are you?" Wufie looked up at them and said to them with no monotone.  
  
" I am Chang Wufie, A gundam Pilot!"  
  
" Just as I thought!" The commander said and looked at his troops where they were about   
to fire. Wufie closed his eyes and awaited the shots that were going to kill him, when out   
of no where.  
  
" Burning Mandala!" Several rings of fire shot at the guns and cut them to pieces, the a   
Sailor in red jumped down from the wall and stood in front of the man. Wufie opened his   
eyes to see he was rescued by a women, none the less. " I am Sailor Mars! Protector of   
Love and Justice! I protect the weak from you! In the name of Mars I'll punish you!"  
  
" Hey! What gives you right to call me weak, WOMEN!?" The Sailor called Mars   
looked back at him and put her hand into a fist.   
  
" Be quiet, or I'll just leave you to die!" The women then turned around and looked at the   
scared men that were in her line of fire. " You soldiers better leave." The Sailor in red   
then held up her hands and yelled. " Mars! Flame Sniper!" She shot several fire arrows at   
the soldiers and made them run scared out of their minds. As they left Wufie was shocked   
at how strong this women was. Almost his equal..well, almost. The girl in red smiled at   
him and winked. " No need for thanks!" She said as she was about to leave.  
  
" WAIT!" Wufie said running up to her. She looked at him wide eyed. " Will I see   
you again?" The girl smiled.  
  
"Maybe," She said and left. Wufie watched her leave and then realized that there could   
be more soldiers, so he limped to Altron and got in. He then thought silently to himself as   
he was about to lift off.   
  
` Sailor Mars, I hope to meet you again!'  
  
  
  
  
  
Dedicated to my friend Rei-Chan  



	3. The Silencer Meets the Storm

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing nor Sailor Moon so don't bug me on legal   
stuff,   
K! I scratch your back you scratch mine! K! Now on with the story.  
  
  
  
Unexpected Findings  
The Silencer Meets the Storm  
  
  
A boy was walking around looking like one of the soldiers in a soldier camp, but   
there   
was something odd about this soldier, he was very silent and barley spoke. He   
was on a   
mission, you see he wasn't one of the soldiers. He was actually here to retrieve   
a disk for   
one of the doctors. What the disk had in it, not even this silent boy knew. He   
walked   
around the base looking around and acting like one of those non-emotion type   
soldiers.   
Trying not to attract attention for that would ruin his mission.  
  
He walked into the building where they kept the mobile dolls, and walked down   
one of   
the halls. Many soldiers were there guarding some doors or walking to go get   
something   
for the Generals. He walked till he got to one of the halls that not a lot of   
soldiers were   
allowed to go to.  
  
He looked around; no one was there. So, he was free to wonder, then someone   
grabbed   
him on his shoulder. " Where do you think your going?" The boy looked around to   
see a   
tall man behind him, he did not look friendly, but the boy did not show any   
emotion.  
  
" I came here because my commanding officer said I needed to get something from   
here.   
He wants the new data of the mobile dolls." The tall man looked at him and said.  
  
" Yea? Then tell me your commanding officer's name?"  
  
" Commander Lucile," The boy said plainly and it was actually a commander named   
that   
at the base. The man looked at the boy oddly and took his hand off his soldier.  
  
" Well, then….do as you were doing…but I'll be watching you." The tall man said   
walking away. The boy looked at him and shrugged him off and didn't keep him in   
thought any longer. The boy walked down the halls till he came to a tall door.   
He knew   
that this door was to lead him to the disk he came to get.   
  
He thought on how Quatre and Wufie had the worst trouble getting the disk.   
Quatre was   
shot in the arm, Wufie was shot in the leg. He wondered if he was going to get   
shot, or be   
really hurt after this mission. He remembered when Wufie came home, he slammed   
the   
door as soon as he entered it and walked straight to not show his wound. But you   
could   
tell he was injured by the look in his eyes and the constant bleeding from his   
leg.  
  
" So, Wu-man, how was the mission?" Duo asked as soon as he saw him. Wufie   
looked   
at him angrily.  
  
" DON'T CALL ME WU-MAN!" He yelled which scared Duo a bit. Duo backed away   
from Wufie as he came closer to him.  
  
" Wu…I mean Wufie, what happened?" Duo said backing up towards the wall, he was   
always teasing Wufie and Wufie would always try to kill him and it never   
effected Duo.   
But he teased him today, and Wufie had the same look in his eyes that he always   
had; but   
a bit different, and to Duo this wasn't fun any more. Wufie looked at him in the   
eyes.  
  
" Nothing happened!" He said walking off, then Heero came up to him and said.  
  
" You got shot in the leg, come on, let's clean it before it gets infected."   
Heero said   
helping Wufie. Quatre stared at Wufie, his arm already feeling much better.   
  
" Why does this always happen to us?" Duo shrugged and went into the kitchen to   
eat.   
Quatre sighed and went to the living room to watch the television.  
  
The boy sighed as he thought about that again, hopefully he wouldn't get hurt   
tonight. He   
walked into the door and looked around, there in a case near the head computer,   
was the   
disk. The boy went up to it and grabbed it, yet he was very curious about this   
disk. So   
with no hesitation he went to the computer and put the disk in hoping to unlock   
the code.   
Maybe he would find a way to understand why the doctors needed the disks so   
badly.   
  
As soon as he was typing he heard a bang on the door that he had just entered. "   
I know   
you're in there, boy! So get out!" It was that tall man from before. The boy   
knew that that   
man would be trouble, but never like this. The boy looked around to see that a   
window   
was near by him so he took the disk and jumped out the window. The window was a   
couple of flights up so when he reached the ground, he landed with a thud   
hurting his   
ankle.  
  
" Damn!" The boy cursed, he hurt his ankle pretty badly, which was making him   
limp, so   
his ankle might be broken. He started to run from the window when he heard the   
door   
break. He didn't want to be followed but he knew that the soldiers might be   
behind him.   
He gasped as his ankle started to hurt worse. He wasn't gonna make it. He fell   
because   
his ankle couldn't take it any more.   
  
He shut his eyes as he heard the oncoming soldiers run right up to him and held   
their   
guns to his head. He opened his eyes to see the tall man from before. The man   
smiled and   
spitted in the boy's face. " Tell me, before I make my men kill you, what is   
your name?"   
The boy turned over not able to stand.  
  
" My name is Trowa Barton! I am a Gundam Pilot!" The man smiled more.  
  
" A Gundam Pilot! Well, it will make this kill even more enjoyable!" He said as   
he   
looked at his men on either side. " Kill HIM!" Trowa shut his eyes as the   
oncoming death   
was gonna hit him.  
  
" Oh no you DON'T!" Said a female voice from no where; the men with the guns   
looked   
up all around them.  
  
" What was that?" They all mumbled. Suddenly, the voice screamed.  
  
" SUPREME THUNDER!" And a bolt of lighting hit close to one of the men, the men   
jumped away from Trowa as a girl in green jumped in front of him. She pointed   
out to   
them. " I am Sailor Jupiter! I am the Goddess of Thunder and the Skies! I   
protect the   
weak, from you! In the name of Jupiter! I'll punish you!" Trowa looked away and   
mumbled a bit to the weak comment. Jupiter then looked at the fearing men. She   
then   
went into her greatest attack just to scare them away. The tall man after Trowa   
stood in   
front of his men.   
  
" Kill the BOY! NOW! SHOOT HIM!" Trowa's eyes went wide as he heard this; the   
man would not stop till he's dead.  
  
" Oh, No you don't! JUPITER!" The girl turned dark green and started to spin. "   
OAK   
EVOLUTION!" She screamed shooting many green bombs at the soldiers, which made   
all of them run, even that man after Trowa's life.  
  
She wiped her forehead after she won and turned to the boy she saved. She held   
out her   
hand to help him up. As the boy tried to stand he made a painful face and fell   
back down.   
The girl called Jupiter saw that he was hurt and put an arm around him and   
pulled him   
up, Trowa looked into her green eyes, she was very strong for a girl. She smiled   
at him   
and said in a soft voice; nicer than the voice she used with those soldiers.  
  
" Where do you need to go?" The boy looked the way his gundam was and she   
started to   
walk to there. As she got there, she looked up at it like it was nothing and   
helped the boy   
to the cockpit. The boy smiled as the girl saw him buckle himself up. " Good   
bye." She   
said and was about to jump off Trowa's Gundam when he grabbed her wrist.   
  
" Please, tell me…" Trowa started as the girl turned around. " Will I see you   
again?" The   
girl smiled.  
  
" That can be possible." She said as she jumped off the Gundam and ran away.  
  
' Well then, I hope I do see you again, Sailor Jupiter.'  
  
  
  
Dedicated to my friend Blaze-Chan  



	4. A God Meets a Goddess

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing nor Sailor Moon so don't bug me on legal stuff,   
K! I scratch your back you scratch mine! K! Now on with the story.  
  
  
  
Unexpected Findings  
A God Meets a Goddess  
  
  
" Now all I have to do is get this item for the doctors." Said a male voice as he looked at   
the base just ahead of him. He had got out of his gundam a while ago and was walking on   
foot to the base. He didn't want to get caught so early. He frowned as he thought of going   
in there, he had to have a game plan or he wouldn't make it.  
  
He then thought of his other friends that had trouble going through with this   
mission…something always came in the way or fouled their mission. But they always   
had the same case. If they were in trouble someone protected them…..they knew it   
wasn't the same person. But how did they know they needed help, and why were they   
helping them? Not any of them had any clue.  
  
The boy looked on at the base again and started walking down to the base. The reason he   
was here was to get a disk for the doctors. The boy frowned, what was with the doctors   
and disks? He shrugged it off, when he reached the fence of the base. He crouched down,   
and looked up at the fence.   
  
On the top of the fence was barbed wires, and the fence looked like it was very dangerous   
if you tried to climb it. The boy made a sly smile and got out huge clippers so he could   
get through the fence. After accomplishing that, he walked up to the base and snuck   
around it wisely. He smiled and noticed that not a lot of people were around. " This is my   
lucky day!" He said smiling hugely.   
  
He went into the main part of the base, and got out his gun just incase. He walked   
through the halls of the base and put his back to every wall were he was about to turn to   
another part of the hall. He sighed as he turned around the corner getting freaked to being   
caught, or having a gun to his face. He walked down the hall hoping that he would find   
the right room. He mumbled to himself, " Man, where do you put disks in these stupid   
bases?" He said, looking behind him quickly, he sighed when no one was there, he had   
the feeling some one was behind him, about to sneak up on the Great Shinigami. He   
sighed as he finally reached the door that seemed to be the main room to hold important   
things. He opened the door and ran in as the door quickly shut. He put his gun away and   
looked around, it was the computer room of the base.   
  
He started looking through all the places they would put any disks. He finally found it   
and took the disk. " Mission complete!" He said with a happy sigh of relieve. " Now this   
mission wasn't so hard!" He said remembering the time Trowa came home limping.   
Quatre and him had to help the poor guy inside because he couldn't stand at all. Heero   
looked at him and pointed to the couch.  
  
Quatre and him took him there, and backed away as Heero looked at his ankle. Heero   
turned to Quatre. " Get me, some bandages, and a splint." He then turned to him, " Hey!   
Go get some ice from the fridge." The boy nodded as ran off towards the kitchen and got   
the ice and came back. Heero looked at the ankle and barely touched his ankle when   
Trowa yelled in pain. " Trowa, you broke your ankle! How did this happen?" Heero said   
sounding annoyed.  
  
" I fell out of a window three stories, and landed on it hard." He groaned having to be   
reminded of this. Heero shook his head, as Quatre came in and gave him the stuff he   
asked for. The boy stared at Trowa.  
  
" Sounds painful, Trowa….Ya know, You had trouble walking too. You couldn't even   
stand! How did you get to your Gundam." Trowa blushed a bit and said.  
  
" I had help," That was all he said, The boy groaned and said yeah. Quatre looked at Duo   
and said annoyingly.  
  
" You know, We got another mission, and you're the only one that can take it." Quatre   
said handing him a piece of paper. The boy read it and winced.  
  
" Why, me?"  
  
" Everyone else is hurt! And You know the that you have been avoiding every mission.   
At least get this mission over with, you won't have to do another mission after that." The   
boy pouted but agreed to go.  
  
The boy sighed as he thought of that. " Great!" He groaned. He then started for the door   
when he heard pounding. " SHIT!" He cursed.  
  
" We got you surrounded! Give UP! You have no where to go!" Duo looked around   
himself, it was true. He sighed and put the disk in a safe spot as the door broke opened   
and a bunch of soldiers came at him and pounded him with their guns. It didn't make him   
fall so the main soldier went up to him and punched him hard in his gut. The boy's eyes   
went wide.  
  
" Why…Why always there?" He said in a weak voice.  
  
" Because, you always go down faster that way." He was right and Duo fainted out of the   
pain.   
  
The next thing the boy knew, he woke up in a dark cell. " Great! Again with the horrible   
cell!" He complained, he then felt bad. " I know that I could get out of here in no time   
flat, but…I forgot my bombs, DAMN IT!" He cursed again. He groaned again and fell to   
his side to hopefully find sleep. " I blew my mission…I got caught, and failed." He   
closed his eyes, but before he could go to sleep he heard someone get hit and groan as   
they fell to the floor.   
  
He got up and looked through the tiny window of his cell. " Who's there?" He yelled. He   
heard nothing then a female voice said.  
  
" Move away from the door!" And he did so, as he did, he saw a yellow light on the door   
and then a small explosion. The door opened. The boy ran out and looked around no one   
was there.   
  
" That's strange…" He said but never thought about it any more. He started to run, and   
run. Soldiers were following him as they saw him pass them. They were shooting every   
five seconds, all missed but one. It got the boy in his side. The boy gasped but still ran.  
  
He finally was able to find a place to hide while the soldiers ran passed him. He sighed in   
relieve and then felt his side. It hurt like hell, and was bleeding badly. If he didn't get   
home soon, he would die. He had to find a way out. But where? He looked around, he   
saw a hallway that had one of the doors opened and had light flooding the halls. Some   
one was there.  
  
He got up with a painful grunt and started to walk, but the pain was too much and he fell,   
letting go of his side to keep himself from falling to his face. He then felt a hand on his   
side, it hurt him for a second, and then his pain went away. He was able to stand, but he   
didn't look behind him, not wanting the person who made his side better to go away.   
Instead he placed his hand on the other hand to make sure that person didn't leave. He   
could tell it was a female hand by that it was smaller and slimmer. He smiled at the   
thought of a female helping him, and was glad she was on his side. He walked up to the   
door that had light in it. No one was there, which was strange.  
  
So, he walked to a door that led to the outside of the base and was finally outside.   
Suddenly a yell could be heard and shooting, the hand immediately left him and he fell   
with the returning pain. He knew that he had to run and get out before anyone caught   
him.   
  
So the poor boy ran and ran, but unlucky for him he ran into more soldiers. He looked   
one way then the other. There was soldiers surrounding him everywhere. There was no   
place to escape. They had guns ready to aim and fire. The boy looked around to see the   
same soldier that punched him in the gut. He smiled and said. " Boy! It's gonna be a   
pleasure to kill you, but first what is your name?" The boy gave him an evil look.  
  
" I'm the Great Shinigami, or Duo Maxwell, I'm a Gundam Pilot!" He said then thought.   
" I'll make sure you all go to HELL!" He screamed.  
  
" Oh! The Great Shinigami!" The boy said making fun. " I'm so terrified!" He said again   
with a laugh. " Kill him!" He said. But before they could do anything, a female voice   
came from no where.  
  
" VENUS CRESENT BEAM!" The beam hit some of the guns that were aimed at the   
boy, everyone looked around and dropped their guns. They didn't know who did that.   
Suddenly a girl that was covered in orange and had long blonde hair came flying down.   
She stood straight up after recovering from her fall. She pointed to the Soldiers.  
  
" I am the Great Goddess of Love and Beauty! I protect the weak from you! In the name   
of Venus! I'll punish you!" Duo looked at her and yet closely, on one of her gloves he   
saw red. That was his blood on her glove. So she was the one that helped him. He smiled   
and groaned after remembering the pain. The girl looked at him then back at the other   
soldiers. " How dare you hurt such a cutie! I'll get you for that!" She then summoned her   
powers and said. " VENUS! LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!" Several shots with hearts   
came flying and made the men run away.  
  
She smiled at them running. She then turned to the boy and helped him up. He groaned   
with the pain. He then looked at her as she placed her hand on his side and he instantly   
felt better. " Thank you!" He said then thought. " But you didn't have to call me weak!"   
She smiled and looked around.  
  
" Where do you need to go?" He pointed to where his gundam was, and she helped him   
along. He finally got to his gundam and looked at the girl. She was so beautiful, he   
wanted to kiss her, but he knew she would possibly get angry and smack him with an   
attack.   
  
So, he got into his gundam and the girl finally pulled her hand away. Duo groaned as the   
pain returned. She smiled at him and leaned over and kissed him on the forehead. " Feel   
better!" He blushed slightly. She then turned to leave when he grabbed her arm.   
  
" Please!" He started. " Please tell me….will I ever see you again?" She just smiled and   
said.  
  
" We'll see!" She said and got off his gundam and ran away.  
  
' Venus, I hope so…..'  
  
  
Dedicated to Jamie-chan  



	5. Two Lovers meet Two Lovers

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing nor Sailor Moon so don't bug me on legal stuff, K! I scratch your back you scratch mine! K! Now on with the story.  
  
  
  
1.1 Unexpected Findings  
  
2 Two Lovers Meet Two Lovers  
  
  
  
Outside a mansion somewhat away from any base, a boy with messy brown hair, and Prussian blue eyes, looked around the place. He smiled as he thought what he was about to do. He went close to a nearby window and looked into it. He saw a woman no older than he was; she walked over to her closet and started undressing. Trying to get her uniform off from the previous engagement she had with fellow leaders of the world.  
  
She sighed as she finally got the huge coat off her, now she had to get the rest of this uniform off. She sighed as she started to unbutton her shirt when she heard a knock at the window. She looked the way the knock came, and behold there was a sly grinning boy in a green tank top and blue jeans. " Heero," The girl said and ran over to the window to let the boy in.  
  
As soon as he was in the house, he looked around the room. He then looked back at the girl and smiled even more. The girl blushed a bit but wiped it away. " Heero, what are you doing here?" The girl said trying not to show she was blushing, by putting a hand in front of her face and moving to a huge mirror. The boy followed her, and stood right behind her while she looked at herself in the mirror.  
  
He wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She smiled at the boy through the mirror. " Heero, What are you doing here?" She asked him again. He turned her around and kissed her lightly on her lips. When he pulled away to see the dazed girl, he said.  
  
" Relena, I came to be with you." He kissed her again, but with more passion. He then let go of her and she looked at him wide eyed. His eyes sly and his lips into a sly smile. He moved closer to her until he had a hand on her shoulder.  
  
" How is your arm?" The girl looked at her arm that was covered with her shirt, on her shoulder was a huge scratch on it. She rubbed it and sighed.  
  
" It's better than it was." Heero got in closer and tore the sleeve off of her shirt, and looked at the scratch. The scratch healed well, from the accident Wufie had with her. He nodded, and looked at Relena again. Relena knew he wanted something.  
  
" I'll go get dressed in something nice." Heero smiled and nodded at her. He looked around the room again as he awaited her. As she came back she was wearing a nice tank top and blue jeans. " What are we doing tonight?" Relena asked wondering. Heero looked around first, then answered.  
  
" First, I have a mission to take care of, then you and me will do something." Heero said with a grin. Relena nodded and understood. Heero took her hand in his and they both jumped out her window.  
  
As soon as they got to Heero's gundam they were off. Soon they were at a base. Heero helped Relena off of his gundam; she looked around wondering where they were. " Heero.where are we?" Heero held her close, in his actions telling her not to worry.  
  
" Were at a base.I have to get something for the doctors." He then turned to her. " You can stay here if you don't feel like coming with me."  
  
" No.I'll go." She smiled at him. " It will possibly the only thing that I will do that is fun and exciting." Heero smiled at her and they headed to the base. Heero wondered around the fence and said. " We'll have to go over." Relena didn't seem to thrilled about it. Heero grabbed her wrist and pushed her over the fence. She scratched her arm but ecnored it after Heero came over the fence and they ducked in a nearby bush.  
  
" We have to stay out of the spot light.even though I know you like to be in it a lot." Relena blinked at his remark. He just smiled and grabbed her arm and pulled her to a near by building. " I think the disk is in a building near by..the doctor was not that pacific about it." He grabbed Relena and started to run.  
  
He then had memory of when Duo who came home from one of his missions. Him entering the door with a huge grin on his face and a huge gash on his side.  
  
" DUO!" Quatre said standing, he apparently got over his wound, " What HAPPENED?!" Duo walked over and sat down on the couch and his smile grew bigger.  
  
" I met this BEAUTIFUL girl..WOW!" He looked like he was drunk with love.  
  
" SHE DID THIS TO YOU?!" Duo looked at him like he was insane.  
  
" No.She saved me from dying." His grin was non-stop.  
  
" Doesn't that kinda hurt, Duo?" Quatre talking about his huge gash.  
  
Duo smiled and said. " Yea, it does.but my smile is stuck!" Quatre rolled his eyes and went over to put a bandage on. Heero who was on the computer stood up a moment and announced.  
  
" Well.We have another mission.." Heero said as everyone looked at him with glares. " I can't go!" He said in protest. " I have a date!"  
  
" So..Break it!" Said Trowa who was trying to get more comfortable. Heero sighed and went out the door before anyone told him other wise, even though it really was his turn and everyone else would have ganged up on him and kill him if he said otherwise.  
  
Heero then entered a building with Relena right behind him, they snuck through door to door. He hoped that they would make it out alive, seeing that any of the others barley got out themselves. They slowly opened the door to one of the buildings and slipped in.  
  
" Is it here Heero? Can we go now?" Relena was obviously was getting really worried. She hopped that they wouldn't be caught. Heero smiled at her and then looked around.  
  
" It may...I hope it is too.I want to leave as much as you do." Heero looked around the computer room and then walked over to the computer and typed fast on the keyboard. Relena was at his side and watch as he worked.  
  
Heero didn't take his eyes off the screen, it looked like he had just put a map of the screen. He smiled when he found the room on the screen that showed that the location was indeed very close. " Well, we're lucky.." He turned to Relena. " It's just a couple of doors down, then we'll be out of here." Relena smiled as Heero got up and took her hand and looped his fingers into her own. As he opened the door he looked around, then something horrid caught his eyes. There were security cameras watching their every move. Heero gasp and began to run to the room.  
  
" What's wrong?" Relena asked.  
  
" We're being watched we have to hurry and get out of here!" Heero ran as fast as he could to the other room and thought, they must have gotten smarter, or I'm just being VERY careless. They entered the room and quickly looked around, there came a pound on the door.  
  
" GET OUT OF THERE!!!!"  
  
Relena gasped as she heard they were surrounded. " Heero.What do we do?" She said in a frantic voice. Heero grabbed the disk that was so important and grabbed Relena by the waist.  
  
" We jump!" Relena looked at him like he was insane, they were a couple of feet above the ground. What was Heero thinking? Just then Heero broke the window with his foot and soon jumped out. Fortunately, he didn't hurt himself. He started to run and Dazed Relena was stumbling behind. They reached a hanger and closed a door to it. They knew that the soldiers were after them, they knew they saw them run from the window, but if anyone knew Relena was helping the person that was stealing the disk. They would never let her come near anyone ever again. Her life would be over if that happened, she was one of the most important people in the universe. ( * Rolls eyes* Makes you sick huh?)  
  
Heero then took Relena to the side and looked out a window, bullets shot through but they missed Heero. He gasped and looked at Relena and kissed her.  
  
" Why did you do that?" Relena asked.  
  
" Just incase we don't make it.." Relena's face faulted.  
  
" What?" Heero smiled which made Relena have a shiver. Suddenly something that Heero didn't suspect to happen, a moble suit busted into the hanger and was shredding everything, Heero was protecting Relena as things fell and there were Cables that were going frantic. It seemed like they were being bombed several times. As they seemed to have no hope there came a call.  
  
" Stop what you're doing!" said a heroine as she came and landed right infront of the couple. She was in white and had two meat ball type things on her head she glared at the machine and pointed at it. " I am Sailor Moon!"  
  
" And I'm." And a black figure came to view right next her. " Tuxedo mask!"  
  
" And we are here to protect the weak, from you! In the name of the moon.We'll punish you!" A man came out of his gundam and looked at them in wonder.  
  
" What freaks!" He said as he watched them do some moves. " Well, I'll give them something to dance about!" And she shot several bullets at them, they jumped out of the way and Sailor Moon drew her staff. "Moon Princess Halation!" The attack was powerful but not good enough. " Fine! More power!" She yelled and held in her hands the eternal goblet. " Crisis! Make- UP!!!!" and she was turned into her super self.  
  
She held up her staff and said in clear words. " Rainbow Moon Heart ACHE!!!!" After that attack all the soldiers ran because the moble suit lost. They had won. Heero looked at them dumb founded. The man in black and the beautiful Sailor Moon standing on a pillar as the moon showered on them. The wind blowing their hair in unison and how they looked so happy. Heero smiled one of his rare smiles and thanked them through that. They nodded and ran away. Heero helped Relena to her feet, she looked at him wondering what happened sense it all looked like a blur.  
  
" Nothing Relena." And they walked back to his Gundam, Heero looked at the moon and silently he said. " Thank you Sailor Moon and Tuxedo..Wha-ever."  
  
  
  
Okay, I know..I know.WHAT TOOK ME SOOO FREAKEN LONG????? Well.To let everyone know, I had really lost my interest in the story, but then I came back and saw all the WONDERFUL reviews and what can I say.I was inspired! And yes, I know..The ending to this one wasn't suspected..and I'll possibly get flamed for this.but just to warn you..THIS IS NOT OVER!!!! More chapters to come, and if you're patient I'll finish and you'll see what I have planned. K?  
  
Your girl!  
  
Nako AKA Blue Angel 


	6. The End of Two Loves Part 1

Disclaimer: Yadda Yadda yadda..You know I never take anything without permission. So.um..Ya!  
  
  
  
1 Unexpected Findings  
  
The End of Two Loves  
  
Part 1  
  
  
  
In the park, about the time the sun set was accruing, there were two figures sitting on a bench. One was reading a textbook and the other was holding on to the figures arm. The person holding on to the figures arm sighed, a happy sigh, but to the figure, it seemed to be a sad sigh. " What's wrong Usako?" The girl called Usako looked up at the figure.  
  
" Nothing Momu-chan, Just happy that we're together." The man looked at the girl and smiled.  
  
" I'm glad too." He said and leaned over to kiss the girl on her lips. As their lips met they knew that they were to be together forever. The girl smiled through her kiss and meant everything she felt through the kiss, the same thing for the man. As they departed from the kiss, the man sighed and looked sad a moment.  
  
" Momu-chan..What's wrong?" The girl asked her love. The man looked down and sighed again.  
  
" I got a scholar ship to go to Harvard, to be a doctor." The girl seemed happy.  
  
" Really?!" The girl said holding her hands together and had huge stars in her eyes.  
  
" That's great!" The man still seemed sad. " Momu-chan?"  
  
" The problem with this is that it's in America." He said turning to his love. " That would mean that I would have to leave you for four or more years, Usako." The girl stared at the ground, she didn't want him to go, but it's his dream to be a doctor. " I don't want to leave you, You are my future, and my destiny." The girl smiled.  
  
" No, Momu-chan." The girl said staring at the shocked man. " I can't let you drop your dream, and plus, we have our whole lives to see each other whenever we want. Just because you might be away for long time doesn't mean that we will never see each other again!" The man smiled and nodded. " Go chase your dream, until you catch it!" The girl said as the man grabbed her and hugged her. " I'll always be waiting for you!"  
  
" Usako," The man said holding her tightly.  
  
" Momu-chan." She said cooing. " When do you leave?" The girl looked up at him after a long while.  
  
" In two days." The girl smiled and nodded. " I want to spend tomorrow with you to the fullest." The girl nodded again.  
  
" What are we going to do tomorrow?" The man thought awhile.  
  
" I have an idea, but I won't tell you just yet. It will be a surprise."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~The Next Day~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At the house of Usagi, a girl was still asleep on her bed, snoring away as the rest of the world ran as clockwork. Just lucky for her it was a Saturday. Her cat Luna looked at her for a moment, she had been up sense dawn, looking around for new enemies. The reason for this was because the last four thousand enemies came at them by surprise. And when I mean four thousand I am being Sarcastic.  
  
Luna sighed, she knew Momaru would be here any minute to take his future bride to a wonderful day somewhere their last moment together. Just as she finished her thought a knock could be heard from down stairs.  
  
" Well, Hello there." Said the voice of Usagi's mom. " How may I help you?"  
  
" I'm here for Usagi, this is the last day I am in town and I would like to be with her." Momaru finished or what Luna could hear. She ran down stairs to see Momaru in a nice outfit ready for fun and in his hand was a single, yet beautiful red rose. Mostly the symbol of Usa's and his love for each other. The mother of Usagi smiled and said.  
  
" How nice, I'll go get her." She said showing him in. She showed Momaru a seat in the living room and walked up the stairs to Usagi's room of course also trying to not step on Luna. As she went, Usagi's dad came in and sat down in his easy chair and opened the newspaper. Momaru watched him and smiled, he didn't seem to see him, and Usa's father saw him before. But before he could sigh in relieve Usa's father slowly pulled down the paper till you could see the not too happy eyes. This made Momaru gulp.  
  
" So, you're back!" He said putting the paper away, and going over to where Momaru was. Momaru gave a weak smile as he tried to find a way to tell Usa's father that he was going out with his daughter without her father trying to kill him.  
  
" Um.Yeah.." Momaru said weakly and laughing a bit hoping that the father would forget about it. The father stared at him, like he was judging him. Suddenly you could hear a yell and running all over the top floor. The father of Usa, and Momaru looked up at the ceiling, which seemed to be bouncing a lot. Then in the doorway was Usa's brother. He smiled at the two men and then came in and sat down next to Momaru.  
  
" So, you're the one going out with my sis!" He said which jump-started Usa's father again. The man then looked at Momaru again and Momaru glared at the little boy that was smiling a huge smile. Momaru then said under his breath.  
  
" You're going to get it, one of these days!" The boy just smiled and then got off the couch and left. Momaru gulped again as Usa's father looked at him harder and hating him ever so more. Suddenly Usagi finally came down the stairs in a wonderful outfit, just ready to have fun in. Luna meowed in approval.  
  
" Aww! Thank you Luna!" Usagi said picking her up and petting her. She then walked over to the living room and held out her hand. " Momaru-chan," She said very lady like.  
  
" Would you like to go, now, or talk to my father?" Momaru then looked at her father and then back at her.  
  
" I have such a busy schedule, I don't think I have time right now!" He said laughing to himself and got up, gave Usa her rose, and took Usa's arm. Usagi smiled as she let Luna fall to the floor. Usa's father was still glaring, but didn't say anything. There was nothing he could really do and he did know that he would be gone for a long time, which made him a bit happy.  
  
Usagi smiled at her rose and gave her mother the rose to put in water; she was acting so elegant. Her mother knew that she was playing, to fool her father, but she didn't even say a thing. She smiled as the two opened the door and left. Usa's mother laughed to herself and low enough so the father figure wouldn't hear. " Those two are really close, and yet in love." She smiled as she remembered how she met Usa's father and how romantic he was when they first fell in love. " Oh, How I wish it was like that time again, when you first start out falling in love." She blushed as her son looked at her weirdly.  
  
" Yeah, Right!" He said walking in a different direction with his hands over his head.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ To Momaru and Usagi ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As soon as the two walked out of the door, Usagi put her arms around him and kissed him passionately. As soon as she let go for air, she smiled at him and gave big eyes. " So, What are we doing today?" Momaru shook his head no.  
  
" It's a secret!" He said teasing.  
  
" Poo!" Usagi said pulling away from Momaru and pouted.  
  
" But you'll like it!" Usagi instantly cheered up and went back into his embrace.  
  
" Momu-chan!" She giggled happily. Then they started on their walk to have fun.  
  
Minutes later Momaru lead Usagi into a festival with carnival rides and tons of candy. As Usa saw this she giggled in delight and lead Momaru every where in the park, she ate tons of candy and went on all the rides.  
  
Later as they were walking around the festal for something to do, and Usagi was just finishing her third cotton candy, she looked up at Momaru looking around and smiling. Possibly trying to find something fun for them, but Usa could tell, that even if they couldn't find a ride, it was worth being bored with the one you love.  
  
" Momu-chan?" Usa said suddenly.  
  
" Yes, Usako?" Momaru said turning his head.  
  
" Do you remember those two lovers we saved?" Momaru looked ahead and nodded yes.  
  
" How could I forget, they would have died without us to help them." Usagi nodded as she took another bite of her cotton candy.  
  
" Those two were so very much in love, it reminded me of us!" She said smiling up at Momaru. Momaru looked down at her and smiled as well. He then heard a beeping on his watch. He looked at his watch to discover that it was Seven P.M. and almost time for Usa's and his dinner date.  
  
" Oh no!" Momaru said slapping the side of his head.  
  
" Nani?" Usagi said dropping the cotton candy.  
  
" I forgot our dinner date!" Momaru said as he grabbed Usa's hand and said. " We can still make the dinner!" He said smiling as Usa nodded in approval, and they both started running for their dinner date.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ At the Restaurant ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Usagi looked at her menu and smiled at all the wonderful food that was on special. " So, Momu-chan, I can have whatever I want?" Momaru nodded as he put away his menu. Usagi squealed and looked at her menu again. She then put the menu down when the waiter came to their table.  
  
" May, I help you?" He said and bowed.  
  
" Yes, I would like to have the steak, please." The waiter nodded bringing out some paper and a writing utensil.  
  
" Anything on the side, like a salad or potato?"  
  
" A salad with Ranch dressing." The waiter nodded.  
  
" And drink?"  
  
" Um, just water." The waiter nodded as he then looked over at Usagi.  
  
" And you ma'am?" The waiter said ready to write what she wanted.  
  
" Um.Let's see, I would like the ribs, well done, and I would like to have extra BBQ sauce on it please."  
  
" Anything on the side?"  
  
" Apple sauce?"  
  
" Sure thing, and to drink?"  
  
" Um..A cola please."  
  
" Yes, ma'am, it will be right out." The man said and bowed before leaving. Momaru looked at Usagi in the dim lighting of the restaurant. Usa blushed as she knew that Momaru was staring at her.  
  
" You're so beautiful tonight." He whispered only loud enough to let Usagi hear. Usagi blushed again as Momaru reached out his hand to touch her's. They stayed like that until the waiter came back out.  
  
" Here you are..Steak with salad and water." The waiter said putting it down in front of Momaru and he then turned to Usagi. " And Ribs with Extra BBQ Sauce, with Apple sauce and a cola. Now I think that is it, I'll bring out some bread and I hope you two have a wonderful meal!" the waiter bowed yet again and left. Usagi smiled and dug into her food, the same for Momaru.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Later ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After dinner, Momaru led Usagi to his apartment. " Oh, Momu-chan, I had a wonderful time!" Usagi said as Momaru shut the door and locked it. Usagi was then pulled into Momaru's arms as Momaru kissed her neck and then fell to her shoulder. " Oh,  
  
Momu-chan." She cooed. As he then turned her around and kissed her passionately. As their lips were together, Usagi felt Momaru's tongue go into her mouth and dance around her mouth. She began to feel frizzles in her stomach, she knew Momaru had them too.  
  
She felt them walking to Momaru's bed room. They departed to breathe, they stared into each other's eyes. Usagi fell to the bed and waited for Momaru. " Usako, are you ready?" Usagi got up and kissed him on his lips and pulled away to talk.  
  
" Momu-chan, I have been ready for a long time." She then kissed him lightly as she moved his hand to her breast. Momaru looked at her and kissed her on her neck and fell with her to the bed.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ That Morning ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Usagi smiled as the sun wiped over her and her beloved. She never thought that this would be the day that Her life, her soul mate would leave her to go to America.  
  
She slowly got out of bed and got dressed, then she went to the kitchen and started cooking, unfortunately she splattered and burned a couple of stuff but it was worth it when Momaru came looking like he was a mess and saw the wonderful meal ready for him. His smile grew, as he began eating, some stuff was over burned and he felt a bit nauseated but he some how choked it all down.  
  
Momaru was soon packed and was ready to go out the door. He smiled at Usagi, she was going to with him all the way to the plane.  
  
When they got to the plane, Usagi held him close and kissed him tenderly on the mouth.  
  
" I love you, Momu-Chan."  
  
" I do you.." Momaru said and then soon was on his plane, Usagi looked out the window and watch as the plane started to go off to the direction of His destination. The plane lifted off and was soon out of site.but before it was completely out of site, a huge red puff of fire and smoke was seen on the plane then a big.BOOM!!!!!!!  
  
Usagi's eyes were big and filled with water, as she saw the remains of her beloved's plane go down in ashes. Her Momu-chan was gone and was out of her life for all time.  
  
She fell to the ground and started to cry uncontrollably. What was she to do? She was so alone now. But then a voice was heard and someone spoke softly to her. " Mam, are you okay?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Before Momaru went on the plane~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" Yea.Yea! I heard you! Damn it Heero!! I said I got it!" Duo who was watching TV, and the only one home, had to answer the phone. Apparently he had to go pick Heero up.  
  
Sense they all got the disk, they decided to let Heero go and give it to the doctors, and now he had just came home. Someone had to go and pick him up, and that someone was the all time lazy God of Death.  
  
" I'll get ya in a minute!!"  
  
" No! My plane will be there in 30-min. dumb ass! GO NOW!!!!!"  
  
" Fine." Duo said then mumbled. ' You're no fun Heero.'  
  
" What?"  
  
" Nothing!" And Duo slammed the phone down, he got up and went to his room to get dressed. He got on his usual uniform and put his black hat and Shades to add to his outfit. But last but not least, his new and favorite piece of clothing, His leather jacket.  
  
He grabbed his keys and headed to his car, it was pretty junkie, but he was working on it to become a beauty. He was soon on the road and soon would be at the airport waiting for his friend to be there.  
  
As he drove the wind blew his long hair behind him and he was listening to some tunes. He pasted signs that had tons of stuff on them, what mostly caught his eye was a sign for FOOD. He would have to go visit that place after he picked up the psycho at the airport.  
  
He finally got there and was finding out how long he had till his plane got there. He marched up and down the station and soon found out he had time to go get a snack, but before he could do anything, he heard a huge.BOOM!!!!!! And then saw a girl on the floor near a window crying. Duo's heart went out to her, and maybe, she could tell him what happened. It was only then that something wrong was going on...but what?  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I hope you liked this part, this is sort of part 1 the next chapter will be part 2. This is sort of the longest chapter I ever wrote for this story. But * Shrugs* What can you do? * Smiles* Enjoy!!!!!!  
  
Your girl  
  
Blue Angel AKA Nako 


End file.
